OW2014
December 2014 * 27th - Chichester Rd: six squirrels scampering, near St Michael's vestry. (John Parish) * 25th - Lloyd Park: (am) a white Grey Squirrel again near Oaks Farm. (John Parish) * 23rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Red Admiral disturbed, then flew swiftly SE (GH) * 22nd - Sanderstead Plantation: Fresh mole hills in two different locations. (JB) * 17th - South Croydon: Red admiral flying in South End. (JB) * 16th - Littleheath Woods: Red Admiral butterfly sunning itself on bramble leaves (malcolm cragg) * 10th - South Norwood Lake: 4+ Buff-tailed bumblebees feeding on mahonia bushes.(JB/JW) November 2014 * 28th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Buff-tailed bumblebee with full pollen sacks on fuchsia in hanging basket. (JB) * 25th - Hutchinsons Bank Reserve: A Common Toad active in a newly-cleared paddock mid-afternoon (John Parish) * 18th - Purley (Russell Hill): Male Southern Hawker dragonfly circling over pond and flying around the garden in the sunshine (DL). * 10th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Red admiral in garden apparently trying to shelter from rain underneath hanging baskets. (JB) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: 2 Holly Blues through S (GH) October 2014 * 31st - Russell Hill Purley 1pm. A late Southern Hawker laying eggs around edge of pond (DL) * 31st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: 1 Small White & 2 Holly Blues through S (GH) * 30th - South Norwood Country Park: very surprised to see small blue butterfly this morning; only brief sighting, most resembled Holly Blue but very late of course (Dave Miller) * 30th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns): unexpected Small White through SE (2pm) & several very active Common Pipistrelles (7pm) (GH) * 30th - South Norwood Country Park: Red Admiral (Dave Miller) * 28th - Hutchinsons Bank reserve (11:00): Clouded Yellow. (John Parish) * 28th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: single Red Admiral & Speckled Wood through S (GH) * 27th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 7pm: Common Pipistrelle feeding along embankment (& Red Admiral through at 3pm) (GH) * 22nd - South Norwood (Portland/Enmore Rd) early pm: fresh-looking Speckled Wood (GH) * 22nd - South Norwood Country Park: at least 1 Red Admiral (JAH/DM) * 18th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 7.30pm: Common Pipistrelle foraging along rlwy embankment (GH) * 16th - Lloyd Park: am, a Clouded Yellow and two Red Admirals (The former was the 22nd butterfly species recorded in the park during 2014). (John Parish) * 15th - Croham Hurst Golf Course: 3 roe deer (DL) * 7th - South Norwood CP. Both Common and Nathusius' Pipistrelle around lake at dusk (38KHz and 45KHz).(JB & SH) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) early pm: Red Admiral through S (GH) September 2014 * 30th - South Norwood Country Park; pipistrelle at dusk.(JB) * 26th - Addington Hills: A snow-white Grey Squirrel. (John Parish) * 25th - Waddon Ponds: Common darter and migrant hawker. (JB) * 25th - Wandle Park: pair of common darters in tandem. (JB) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: pipistrelle sp. at dusk.(JB) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: Common Shrew dead on path. (Dave Miller) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: Comma and Meadow Brown. (Dave Miller) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: pipistrelle sp. and another larger bat species over lake at dusk.(JB) * 3rd - Wandle Park: Common darter.(JB) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) mid pm: female Volucella zonaria hoverfly (hornet mimic) resting on sycamore leaf until attacked by common wasp & flew off (GH) August 2014 * 31st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns): 1 Southern Hawker & 2 Migrant Hawkers briefly circling garden sycamore at same time (GH) * 29th - Lloyd Park: Dragonflies - Southern & Migrant Hawkers, Common & Ruddy Darters (John Parish) * 25th - Park Hill: 4 Foxes, 1 Badger (Ernie Thomason) * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns): the only red variety Jersey Tiger seen by me this year (all others have been orange/yellow variety) (GH) * 15th - South Croydon: Painted lady in Sussex Road.(JB) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 1 vole caught by a Kestrel from scrub beside Rylands (Dave Miller) * 4th - Thornton Heath: Jersey Tiger Moth in Garden (D Benton) * 4th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: 2 southern hawkers ovipositing around garden pond.(JB) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: 2 Jersey Tigers, 4 Purple Hairstreaks, c50 Gatekeepers, (John Watson)) * 2nd - Hutchinsons & Chapel Bank LWT Reserves: Butterflies: Large White, Small White, Green-veined White, Clouded Yellow, Brimstone, Holly Blue, Brown Argus, Chalkhill Blue, Common Blue, Peacock, Comma, Silver-washed Fritillary, Meadow Brown, Gatekeeper, Ringlet, Small Heath, Speckled Wood, Small Skipper, Essex Skipper, Large Skipper. Dragonflies: Brown and Southern Hawkers. Orchids: Broad-leaved Helleborines - small colonies in bloom in at least two locations on Chapel. (John Parish) * 1st - South Norwood, Love Lane/Hambrook Road: 2 Southern hawkers and 2 Jersey Tigers. (Ashley Haworth-Roberts) July 2014 * 30th - Park Hill Park: 2 - 3 Jersey Tigers in the herb garden. Chichester Road: Jersey Tiger (John Parish) * 29th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Jersey Tiger, Common Shrew (deceased). (Dave Miller) * 28th - Waddon Ponds: 1 Jersey Tiger (Ernie Thomason) * 28th - Duppas Hill: At least 3 Jersey Tigers (Ernie Thomason) * 28th - Barclay Road: Jersey Tiger (deceased). (John Parish). * 28th - Anerley, Jasmine Grove: Jersey Tiger (Dave Miller) * 26th - Queens Gardens: Jersey Tiger. Chichester Rd: Painted Lady (John Parish) * 25th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns): my first 2014 Jersey Tiger (f.lutescens) in garden holm oak all afternoon, sheltering from the rain (GH) * 21st - Thornton Heath, Virginia Road: female Southern Hawker egg laying about 4pm (Linda & Terry Osborn) * 21st - Purley Way: Jersey Tiger on Buddleia beside footpath past John Lewis, 2m from the heavy traffic. (John Parish) * 21st - Selsdon Wood: Red Admiral, two Commas, three Peacocks, Brimstone, Meadow Brown, Small White and Large White. Silver-washed Fritillaries are frequently seen near the Buddleia in The Wend and there is also the possibility of White Admiral in that area. (Ted Forsyth) * 20th - South Norwood Lake: Marbled white.(JW) * 19th - West Croydon, Oakfield Road : Jersey Tiger seen in garden on 2 days running, in the afternoon. Had orange-red under wing. (CNHSS newsletter, Celia E Bailey) * 15th - Thornton Heath, Virginia Road: Hummingbird Hawk moth on lavender in the front garden.(Linda & Terry Osborn) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: Purple hairstreak.(JAH) * 7th - South Norwood Lake mid am: c20 Skippers, 5 Large Whites, 3 Small Whites, 2 Purple Hairstreaks, 1 Comma, c10 Speckled Woods, 3 Gatekeepers, c10 Meadow Browns, c30 Ringlets, plus 3 6-spot Burnets (GH per JW) * 4th - Shirley Park Golf Course: Smooth Newt; Common Darter. (John Parish) * 4th - Riddlesdown: 60+ Marbled whites, 150+ ringlets, 100+ meadow browns, gatekeepers, small tortoiseshell, speckled wood, small white butterflies. Harlequin ladybird.(JB) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: 2 - 4 Soprano pipistrelle, 3 Daubenton's bats 10:00pm - 10:30pm (Ernie Thomason) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: Comma, ringlet, meadow brown, red admiral, small skipper, small tortoiseshell, large white butterflies, broad-bodied chasers. (JB) * 2nd - Park Hill: 1 Badger and 4 Foxes in Park Rangers yard (Ernie Thomason) * 2nd - Hutchinsons Bank & Chapel Bank reserves (10:30 - !5:00). Butterflies:- Large White (2), Small White (c5), Brimstone (5), Common Blue (c5), Red Admiral (2), Small Tortoiseshell (c5), Comma (4), Silver-washed Fritillary (4+), Dark Green Fritillary (5+), Marbled White (100+), Meadow Brown (20+), Ringlet (200+), Small Heath (c5), Speckled Wood (c5), Small Skipper, Essex Skipper, Large Skipper (20+). (John Parish) * 1st - Park Hill: 2 Badgers and a family of four foxes in Rangers yard (Ernie Thomason) June 2014 * 30th - Duppas Hill: 1 Small Tortoiseshell, 1 Large White Butterfly (Ernie Thomason) * 30th - Lloyd Park. (am): Butterflies:- Small White (2), Common Blue (2), Red Admiral (2), Painted Lady (1), Comma (4), Small Tortoiseshell (3), Marbled White (2), Meadow Brown (250+), Ringlet (80+), Small Skipper (1), Essex Skipper (2), "Smessex" Skipper (2), Large Skipper (20). (John Parish) * 27th - Farthing Downs:7+ marbled whites, many meadow browns, a few ringlets. (JB) * 25th - Coulsdon Memorial Ground: Meadow Browns , 1 Ringlet (Ernie Thomason) * 24th - Waddon Ponds: 1 Common Frog, Comma & Large White Butterfly (Ernie Thomason) * 24th - South Norwood Lake 8.10-9.45: 2 Red Admiral, 1 Small Tortoiseshell, 1 Comma, 6 Speckled Wood, 3/4 Meadow Brown, <10 Ringlet (GH per JW) * 23rd - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: 3 fox cubs this morning. (Carol Birkett) * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 10pm: several Common Pipistrelle bats foraging along rlwy embankment (GH) * 20th - Riddlesdown: Roebuck, dead shrew. Many pyramidal orchids. (JB) * 19th - South Norwood Lake 8.15-9.45: 5 Large Skipper, c20 Speckled Wood, 1 Meadow Brown, 1 Ringlet (GH per JW) * 17th - South Norwood Lake 8.15-10am: 1 Red Admiral, 1 Speckled Wood (GH per JW) * 15th - Hutchinsons Bank Hutchinsons Bank Reserve: (11:30 - 15:30) During Butterfly Conservation field trip. Butterflies (in spite of complete lack of sunshine): Small Blue (c10), Common Blue (c5), Marbled White (20+), Ringlet (20+), Meadow Brown (20+), Small Heath (1), Speckled Wood (c5), Small Skipper (1), Large Skipper (c5). Moth: Barred Yellow (1). Galls: Leaves of one Field Maple sapling smothered in brilliant red pustules caused by the gall mite "Aceria myriadeum". Also the first few examples of Robin's Pincushion (aka Bedeguar Gall), caused by the gall wasp "Diplolepis rosae", apparent on Dog Rose. (John Parish) * 15th South Norwood Country Park: Painted lady on the mound at 8am.(JAH) * 13th Lloyd Park (am): Butterflies: 3 Common Blues, 3 Small Tortoiseshells, 42 Meadow Browns (my first this year), 8 Speckled Woods, 5 Large Skippers. Dragonflies: 3 Emperors, 1 Broad-bodied Chaser. (John Parish) * 12th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: 3 mullein moth caterpillars in garden (on mullein/verbascum plant). (JB) * 6th - Kings Wood: Roebuck.(JB) * 6th - Selsdon Park: Roebuck. Also hoof prints from a muntjac. (JB) * 6th - Lloyd Park: Butterfly:- Large Skipper (my first of year). Orchids:- Bee and Pyramidal Orchids in flower. (John Parish) * 2nd - Lloyd Park: Rechecked the Egg Gall on new-growth elm first reported here on 15th May. The gall has now grown from less than 1cm diameter to c 2cm. Causer is the aphid "Eriosoma lanuginosum" (John Parish) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) - early pm: Wood mouse feeding on garden scraps (GH) * 1st - Hutchinsons Bank & Chapel Bank reserves: Butterflies: Brimstone (30), Orange Tip (1), Large White (2), Small White (1), Green-veined White (1), Holly Blue (2), Small Blue (28), Common Blue (35), Green Hairstreak (2), Peacock (3), Small Tortoiseshell (3), Small Heath (2), Speckled Wood (10), Dingy Skipper (4). Orchids: Common Twayblade, Common Spotted Orchid and Man Orchid all in flower; 3 species of Helleborine not yet in flower. (John Parish) * 1st - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Many bumblebees, mainly White-tailed and Buff-tailed plus a few Red-tailed on blue geraniums and cornflowers in garden. Also a large red damselfly. (JB) May 2014 * 25th - Hutchinsons Bank reserve (am): Butterflies:- Large White (1), Small White (2), Brimstone (c30), Green Hairstreak (1), Small Blue (5), Holly Blue (1), Common Blue (c30), Peacock (2), Glanville Fritillary (1), Small Heath (5), Speckled Wood (c20); Dingy Skipper (c10). (John Parish) * 23rd - Riddlesdown: Under the mats today were 11 Slow Worms, 2 Lizard and a Wood Mouse. (J.Barnes) * 21st - Kenley Common: Brown argus butterfly, the first here since 2006. (City of London) * 18th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 2 mating pairs of large red damselflies ovipositing in pond. (JB) * 18th - South Norwood Lake 9am: fem Broad-bodied Chaser d'fly near wooded area (GH per JW) * 18th - Wandle Park: several common blue butterflies. (JB) * 17th - Heathfield: Broad-bodied Chaser (d'fly) at the pond. (John Parish) * 17th - Addington Hills: Common Blue (male), Peacocks (b'flies). (John Parish) * 17th - Sanderstead: Cockchafer in Briton Hill Road garden.(JB) * 16th - Lloyd Park: moderate number of very simple erinea galls caused by the gall mite "Eriophyes leiosoma" found on leaves of Large-leaved Limes. (John Parish) * 16th - Purley: 3 common blue and 2 large red damselflies in Russell Hill garden. (D Lea) * 16th Riddlesdown: Roebuck got to within 6 feet of me before it realized I was there and ran away. Also several gatekeepers, small tortoiseshell, brimstones. (JB) * 15th - Lloyd Park: An odd-looking gall on small-leaved elm. Looks very much like an Egg Gall caused by the aphid "Eriosoma lanuginosum" but that is said to be uncommon in UK. The gall is currently less than 1cm across. I will keep it under observation since egg galls may expand to as much as 8 cm diameter. (John Parish) * 14th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 3pm: 1 Green-veined White, 2 Small White, 2m Orange Tip & 1 Speckled Wood (GH) * 9th - South Norwood(Lancaster Road): Ruby tiger moth on pavement. (Ashley Haworth-Roberts) * 7th - Hutchinsons & Chapel Banks reserves: butterflies (during Butterfly Conservation field trip):- Large White, Green-veined White, Brimstone, White-letter Hairstreak (larvae), Green Hairstreak, Small Copper, Holly Blue, Glanville Fritillary (3-4), Small Heath, Speckled Wood, Dingy Skipper. Also noted several examples of Yew Artichoke Galls, induced by the gall midge "Taxomia taxi". (john parish) * 5th - Shirley Park Golf Course & Lloyd Park: The leaves on many of the re-growth elms around the golf course are now showing heavy infestations of pouch galls induced by the gall mite "Aceria campestricola". Elms in Lloyd Park are also infested but to a lesser extent. (john parish) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: Very active with Common pipistrelles possible soprano pipistrelles around the lake and 1 Noctule over bowling green (Ernie Thomason) * 4th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): At least two large red damselflies in garden along with a variety of bees and hover flies.(JB) * 3rd - Chichester Road: Occasional leaves on young Sycamores along the fence to the school playing field are now showing scatterings of small red pouch galls initiated by the gall mite "Aceria macrorhyncha". (john parish) * 2nd - Lloyd Park: The Currant Galls of the small wasp "Neuroterus quercusbaccarum" are now common on both catkins and leaves of some of the pedunculate oaks. The Oak Apple Galls of the wasp "Biorhiza pallida" were also noted on the twigs of a single tree (first found on 14th April) and do indeed look rather apple-like at this stage of development. (john parish) * 1st - Addiscombe (Selwood Road): Large Red Damselfly in garden (GH per Chas Gent) April 2014 * 30th - Kent Gate Way, Addington: fresh mole hills. (JB) * 29th - South Norwood (Kings Road) 6pm: Angle Shades moth resting on wall of house (photo) (GH per John Watson) * 29th - Riddlesdown: 4 Roe Deer 2m 2f, 5 Slow Worms (under corrugated sheets), 1 Common Shrew, 2 Brown Rat, 1 Fox (J.Barnes) * 28th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 9pm: several Common Pipistrelle bats foraging along railway embankment (GH) * 28th - Shirley (Freshfields): Large Red Damselfly in garden (GH per Sheila Mason) * 25th - South Norwood Lake 8.45pm: annual LB Croydon-organized Bat Walk produced Serotin, Daubenton's & Common Pipistrelle bats, plus possible Soprano Pips & Noctule (GH) * 25th - Layhams Farm: 1 Roebuck. (JB) * 24th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 9am: Carrion Crow "unearthed" a Slow worm on rlwy embankment and flew off with it still alive (GH) * 22nd - Riddlesdown: Lifting some corrugated metal sheets and black carpet sheets resulted in 2 Slow worm and 2 Common Lizard (J.Barnes) * 21st - Riddlesdown: 3 Brown Rat, 1 Common Shrew (J.Barnes) 1 Roebuck (Brian Thomas) * 21st - Hutchinsons & Chapel Banks (LWT Nature Reserves) 11.15 - 15:15 : 1 Field Vole, 3 Common Shrews and 1 Common Lizard (all under corrugated iron refugia on Chapel B.); 2 Roman Snails in cop; Butterflies: Small White, Green-veined White, Orange Tip (c30), Brimstone (c120), Green Hairstreak (2), Peacock (c30), Comma (12), Small Tortoiseshell (2), Speckled Wood (15), Grizzled Skipper (1), Dingy Skipper (4). (john parish) * 17th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): at least 3 hairy-footed flower bees feeding on pulmonaria, 1 red-tailed bumblebee, 1 buff-tailed bumblebee.(JB) * 16th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 8pm: prob Noctule & Soprano Pipistrelle bats foraging along railway embankment (GH) * 13th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Hairy-footed flower bee in garden.(JB) * 13th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (early pm): 3m Brimstone, 1 Green-veined White, 3 Small White, 5 Holly Blue, 1 Comma & 4 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH) * 13th - South Norwood Lake (early am): c6 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH per JW) * 11th - Coulsdon (Mead Way): Hairy-footed flower bee in garden. (JB) * 10th - Park Hill Park: male Orange-tip. (john parish) * 10th - South Norwood (Pittville Gardens) early pm: 2 Small White, 5 Holly Blue, 1 Comma & 1 Speckled Wood butterflies, plus queen White-tailed bumblebee, several 7-spot & "Haxy" ladybirds and plenty of Drone (Hover)flies (GH) * 9th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Bee fly in garden. Also first peacock butterfly this year in garden. (JB) * 9th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2 pm: 2 m Brimstone, 1 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH) * 5th - Riddlesdown: 1 Brown Rat, 2 field vole, 1 Common Shrew and 1 Dead slow worm being eaten by Magpie. (J.Barnes) * 5th - Lloyd Park: butterflies this am : Brimstone (3m), Green-veined White (1m), Holly Blue (1m), Small Tortoiseshell (5). (John Parish) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gardens) 8pm: several Common Pipistrelle bats foraging along railway embankment (also 1 male Brimstone earlier)(GH) * 1st - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: now at least four newts and first frogspawn in garden pond. (JB) March 2014 * 31st - Sanderstead: female brimstone in Briton Hill Road. (JB) * 30th - South Norwood, Pittville Gardens (early pm): single male Brimstone & Small White in adjoining back garden (GH) * 22nd - Addington Hills: Frogspawn in the pond near Oaks Road. (John Parish) * 22nd - Shirley Park: (08:45) 3 Roedeer (2f & juv) crossing playing field between Oaks & Coombe Farms (John Parish) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: peacock, pair of comma butterflies, male brimstone butterfly. (Ashley Haworth-Roberts) * 15th - Purley: more frogspawn and possible toadspawn in garden pond in Russell Hill. Also a slow worm. (Derek Lea) * 14th - Heavers Meadow: small white. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: several small tortoiseshell butterflies. (JB) * 13th - Pittville Gardens, S Norwood (6.30pm): Common Pipistrelle along rlwy embankment (GH) * 13th - Pittville Gardens, S Norwood (1pm): male Brimstone & 2 Small Whites in garden (GH) * 9th - Pollards Hill South: m.Brimstone in garden+ 2 more in Addiscombe p.m. (MJN) * 8th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): pond only partially refilled yesterday after relining; by this morning a newt had moved in! Also male Brimstone butterfly, honey bee and queen Buff-tailed bumblebee in garden. (JB) * 7th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): male Brimstone butterfly along laurel hedge opposite house - my first of the year. (JB) * 1st - Purley: Newts, frogs and frogspawn in garden pond in Russell Hill. (Derek Lea) February 2014 * 30th - Sanderstead - another queen buff-tailed bumblebee in Briton Hill Road garden. Also a dead harlequin ladybird in the house. (JB) * 26th - Sanderstead: first frog of the year seen in the garden while sorting out the pond as the liner had split. (JB) * 24th - Sanderstead: Buff-tailed bumblebee queen in garden Briton Hill Road. (JB) * 23rd - Sanderstead: Badger crossing Briton Hill Road about 22:30. (Laura Birkett) * 20th - Purley (Lansdowne Road): a fireman working on clearing the flood water saw "hundreds" of toads in a culvert where they were pumping the water (David Netherwood) * 18th - South Norwood Lake (9am): Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebee feeding on Mahonia (GH per JW) * 10th - Old Whitgiftians Club (22:30): The last three departees from the Croydon RSPB Group meeting were puzzled by some loud somewhat bird-like vocalizations emanating from somewhere out on the playing field. Peering into the semi-gloom, we spotted one Badger chasing another at surprising speed across the rugby pitches, both of them quickly disappearing into the sparse hedgerow beside Croham Road, when the sounds ceased. After a minute or so, one badger reappeared and meandered back across the field to disappear behind the clubhouse. (For examples of badger vocalizations, see www.wildcru.org/research - what we heard sounded like "badchat"!) (John Parish) January 2014 * awaits records